


What we were always meant to be

by Salambo06



Series: What they write [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declaration of Love, Epistolary, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt Sherlock, M/M, but not only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: Despite being absolutely certain of what they want from each other now, Sherlock and John realise there are still things that needs to be written down.





	1. Mission report

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So here I am with the last part of this story, I'll try to keep it as epistolary as I can! Thank you for sticking with me from the first few chapters, and I hope this last part will please all of you!
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Pauline.

**Mission report, 11.03.2015, 23:51, location _classified_.**

 

_\- classified -_

 

Arrived at the location at 23:08. 

 

One victim: female - _classified-_ , armed, shot twice. Declared dead.

One injured: male- _classified-_ , unarmed, shot once. Condition still uncertain.

One witness: male- _classified-_ , unarmed, refused to cooperate.

 

\- _classified-_

 

Excited location within twenty minutes. 

 


	2. Text thread - Mycroft & John

**[Received]     04:51**

I thought you should

know Mary's body has

been taken care of. 

 

**[Sent]     04:53**

Fine. Can you have my

things move back to

Baker Street?

 

**[Received]     04:54**

Considered it done.

 

****[Received]     04:55**  
**

How's Sherlock's

condition?

 

**[Sent]     05:00**

Don't you know already?

 

**[Sent]     05:01**

Shit. Sorry, I didn't 

meant to be- He's

still sleeping. 

 

**[Received]     05:03**

Thank you.

 

**[Sent]     05:07**

I'll keep you updated.

And... I'm sorry about

punching one of

your men. I wasn't

thinking straight after-

Sorry again.

 

**[Received]     05:08**

No harm done. They're

trained for worse. I'll

come by once he's woken 

up. Do try to sleep, Doctor

Watson.

 

 


	3. Notes left on Sherlock's hospital bed

You're going to wake up.

 

Soon.

 

The doctors are certain. I'm certain.

 

You're going to wake up and I'll be right here. Sitting on this chair, watching you, waiting for you. 

You're going to wake up and I'm going to kiss you.

You're going to wake up and I'm never going to leave your side ever again.

 

You're going to wake up, Sherlock, and I'll be right here.

 

Right here. 


	4. 8:56 am

Sherlock wakes up warm. There is a hand in his, soft and somehow comforting. He holds on to it. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know it's John. There is no other possible option. John is here. John is safe. John is his. Sherlock's breath catches, John's hand tightening around his. It's strange. Sherlock is almost afraid to open his eyes.  _Sherlock?_   _You're alright?_ Sherlock turns toward John's voice.  _Can you open your eyes?_  Sherlock wants to speak, to tell him he's scared it will turn up to be dream, scared he's in fact still in Serbia, but not a sound leaves his mouth.  _Sherlock?_   _Nod if you're hurting_. Sherlock shakes his head. He doesn't care about the pain. John can't leave. He can't go.  _I'm here, I'm right here._ Sherlock hears him chuckles and he realises he's smiling.  _I'm not leaving you again_ , John continues to whisper and Sherlock finds himself hoping he'll never stop.  _Never again._ Silence. Sherlock can feel John's breath against his face.  _I love you_. There. Sherlock wants to say it back. He needs to sa- Lips against his own, warm, soft, faint taste of tea, and Sherlock forgets about anything else. 


	5. Conversation overheard

SHERLOCK ( _weak_ ) : You're really here.

JOHN: Yes, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you.

SHERLOCK: What you said-

JOHN: I meant it. I love you, god Sherlock, I've loved you for so long now. I can't believe I-

SHERLOCK: I love you too. You had to know, had to realise there could only be you.

_Silence._

JOHN: I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot.

SHERLOCK: I'm afraid we both were, John. Reading your notes, I realised just how much I've hurt you.

JOHN: We're both so bad at this, aren't we?

_Silence followed by soft laughter._

SHERLOCK: I'm sorry.

JOHN: Stop thinking about the past. We're here, right now.

SHERLOCK: Can you- I mean, could you kiss me again?

JOHN: You don't have to ask, never have to ask.

_Silence._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who's back... I'm sorry for the delay, and I really hope I can finish this fic this week (I start working next tuesday, and let's face it, with Serie 4, I won't be able to focus and write anything!).
> 
> Pauline.


	6. Text thread - Mycroft & Sherlock

**[Received]     09:34**

As explained to John

earlier, everything 

concerning the woman

known as Mary Morstan

has been taking care of.

 

**[Received]     09:37**

Also, I am relieved

to know you're 

awake and out

of danger. 

 

**[Sent]     09:40**

Get me out of here 

and back home.

 

**[Received]     09:42**

You've been shot, Sherlock.

You have to stay for

another two days at least.

 

**[Sent]     09:43**

John can take care of my

injury, at home.

 

**[Received]     09:45**

This is not negotiable. 

 

**[Sent]     09:47**

You're quite useless,

as usual. 

 

**[Received]     09:49**

I'll visit you tomorrow,

brother dear. 

 


	7. 13:02 pm

John closes his eyes, lying down next to Sherlock on the too narrow hospital bed. He doesn't care. He's fine where he is, next to Sherlock, able to feel him breath. There is not a place on earth he'd rather be at this very moment. He's been away for too long, has been dreaming of this for too long. And finally,  _finally,_ he's where he belongs. Sliding one arm across Sherlock's chest, careful not to touch his wound, John nuzzles his face closer to Sherlock's curls. He kisses his temple softly, feeling Sherlock stir in his sleep but not waking up. He's been in and out for the past two hours, fighting sleep just so he could talk to him, but John had finally convince him to go and rest for a moment. After promising not to go anywhere a couple more times of course.  __As if it was even an option. Finding himself smiling, John snuggles even closer, if possible, and let the exhaustion of the day take over him.


	8. Note left on Sherlock's pillow

Love,

Don't worry about me, I just went home to get us both some changes and make sure all of my stuff is there again. You've been sound asleep for the past seven hours, which is perfectly normal considering your injury and the operation. You'll probably be asleep when I come back anyway. I spoke to the doctors and they seem to think we can go home in a couple of days if I promise to take care of your scar myself. Good news, no?

I can't wait to be back home with you. I think 221B has never stopped being my home, even after all this time. I recall all too much why I left, but that's not something I should be talking about here. One day, we'll talk about it. Properly, I mean. There are still things I need to get off my chest, and I'm certain you have a lot to say too. We'll get there, but for now, I only wish to lie in bed with you. In our bed. We could use your bedroom, it's more practical. You could turn mine into whatever you want, a lab maybe? It could clear our kitchen and make Mrs. Hudson happy when she's dusting. 

It doesn't matter, really, as long as we call it  _our bedroom, our bed, ours_.

Anyway, I should get going. I can't possibly continue to stare at you while you sleep, people might think I've gone insane.

I love you,

John. 


	9. Text thread - John & Sherlock

**[Sent]     19:51**

When are you coming

back ?

 

**[Received] **19:51****

On my way. How are

you feeling?

 

**[Sent]     19:52**

Dreadful. You're not

here.

 

**[ **Received** ]     19:52**

I'll be here before you

know it. Have you drunk,

eaten something?

 

**[Sent]     19:53**

Yes, doctor.

 

**[ **Received** ]     19:53**

Go ahead, mock me.

 

**[Sent]     19:54**

I miss you.

 

**[ **Received** ]     19:54**

I'm getting of the bus

right now. Just another

minute and I'll be there.

 

**[Sent]     19:54**

I want to kiss you.

 

**[ **Received** ]     19:55**

I very much like 

that, yes.

 

**[Sent]     19:55**

Then hurry up.

 

****[ **Received** ]     19:56**   
**

****Behind your door.


	10. Mental notes - Sherlock

John's lips taste different each time I've kissed him. I've noticed a faint hint of green tea during our first kiss, but considering my emotional and mental state at the time, I cannot be certain. Second kiss tasted of something strangely close to  _home_ , and I find myself once again unable to find proper words to define it. Third, fourth and fifth kiss all taste of coffee (which John drunk when he went out). 

All of them left me desperate need for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick notes: since I write and publish these chapters when the inspiration strike, I don't have the time to send them to my beta first, so if you spot any mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me :)


	11. Moments

John leaves Sherlock's room six times.

The first three are to check with the doctors that the papers are all done.

One is to fetch something to eat.

One is just an excuse. He only wants to see the look on Sherlock's face when he opens the door. 

 

Sherlock tries his best no to fall asleep.

John is here, he can't be sleeping when John is right here. He needs to look at him, to memorize the new lines around his eyes.

He fights sleep for as long as he can manage, eyes fluttering close too many time, before he finally gives up.

He doesn't really mind. He gets to wake up to John's lips brushing his skin.

 

"You need to drink, love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Always. Love."

Sherlock closes his eyes but doesn't fall asleep.

John is lying next to him, holding his hand, his thumb stroking his palm.

Sherlock needs to engrave this moment in his Mind Palace before it's too late.

 

John doesn't ask for another bed.

He's just fine right here, snuggled against Sherlock, breathing him in with every breath.

 

The doctor is reluctant to let him go, Sherlock can tell.

"I'm fine. I've been fine since yesterday."

John glances at him, "I can take care of him."

The doctor is still hesitating.

"I promise to bring him back if necessary."

Sherlock smiles, reaching for John's hand, "I'll be fine."

 

221B has never felt more like home than at this very moment.

 

John's suitcase are in his bedroom, and Sherlock stares at them for long seconds.

 

"Home," John whispers against Sherlock's lips, unable to stop smiling.

 

"Home," Sherlock smiles back, sealing their lips in a tender kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are really appreciated :)
> 
> [I do fic commission now](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-commission)


End file.
